Gothic Love
by DarkAngel62199
Summary: Kagome is the new student in highschool in this highschool its a prep vs goth sessh and kags story please read its awsome by the ways its my first story so please be NICE! DESCLAIMER: me dont own inuyasha. this a story of betrayal and love please read !
1. Chapter 1

Gothic LOVE

disclamier: i dont own inuyasha if i could i would of made more new episodes. please be gentle with reviews im new!

info;

kagome higuarshi age 16 goth favorite color black and dark colors has a brother named souta and a miko and secret soon to be revaled in the story

sango slayer goth age 16 gothic favorite color black and purple has a brother named kohaku has a crush on miruko monk and a demon slayer

miruko monk goth age 17 is goth dark colors are his favorite has a crush on sango slayer but she dosent know and a monk

Inuyasha tashio prep age 17 prep faviorite color red girlfriend named kikyo who is so butt ugly looks like a bit like kagome has a brother named sesshomaru and is a haLF DEMON dog

kikyo kasi prep age 16 a prep had a crush on sesshomaru fav color pink thinks shes pretty but not boyfreind inuyasha Human

Sesshomaru tashio goth age 17 goth fav color black and dark colors hates kagura alot has a brother inuyasha a demon dog

kagura feather prep age 16 prep trying to be goth but failing fav color pink and red has a crush and fan club for sesshomaru tashio wind demon and has a brother named naraku  
Koga wolf age 17 prep falls in love with kagome favorite color is brown and green wolf demon

ayame green age16 prep loves koga wolf fav colors are pink and green and brown is jelous of kogme stealing her man wolf demon

Naraku spider jock age ? fav color ? un know trying to get girls to sleep with him spider demon and has a sister named kagura

CHAPTER 1; A NEW SCHOOL AND NEW FRIENDS

"kagome wake up!, its time for school you to souta'' yelled kagomes mom

a 16 year old girl walks down the stair case. "whats up mom whats with all the screaming'' kagome said.

"well kagome todays the first day of school and i dont want you to be late like always so good bye!'' kagomes mom yelled

AT SCHOOL

"well this seems all nice i guess" kagome said "hey new girl!" a voice yelled soon a wolf youki appeared with green eyes and brown hair " youre my woman now" the wolf said "what! i dont even know you and youre a prep!"kagome yelled. "my name is koga wolf babe I..."koga was interutpted by a girl's scream "koga come here you are taken stop bothering this goth slut now" the voice said soon a girl wolf youki appeared she had reddish hair and green eyes."hey goth shit you leave my man alone" she yelled "hey ayame leave my woman alone" koga said "i am not your woman you wolf prep and hey redd head whore take him so he can fuck you then leave you like wolf shit"kagome said to the red head know as ayame soon both of them left kagome alone. kagome enterd the school and went to the office to get her schdule "why hello miss kagome here is your schdule and sango slayer here will lead you around since you have all the same classes" the teacher said as she pointed to a goth girl sitting on a chair kagome smiled good a new goth friend she thought. "hey im sango slayer " sango said "hi im kagome higurashi"kagome said she felt a half demon arua so she turned around and saw a boy with doggy ears on his head twiching and he had silver hair walking with an ugly girl wearing a slutty outfit and too much make up "who the hell are they dog boy and ugly bicth"kagome asked sango "oh thats inuyasha and kikyo they are together and inuyasha is a half demon too" sango answered soon another strong arua was detecited by kagome "Hey sango come here" a silky voice said then they approached a FULL demon and monk the monk approached kagome "hello you are very hot care to bear my children my name is miroku monk "hesaid. he was soon hit in the head by two hands it was sango and a very HOT GOTH demon " what a pervert" sango said with a hint of jelousy.

SESSHOMAR POV

as soon as the words came out of the monks mouth me and sango hit him in the head the HOT GOTH GIRL looked to see who hit him she had beautiful blue eyes and had a perfect body shape i almosted blushed at that thought "so youre the new girl right"i said the goth looked up "oh yeah im kagome higarushi" she had said "im sesshomaru tashio nice to meet you" i said she then blushed she looked so beautiful.

Normal pov

kogome looked at sesshomaru he looked really hot she blushed." oh yeah im kagome higarushi" she had said when he asked if she was the new girl

Lunch time

kogome and all the goths were sitting at a table chating.

"so um kagome where are you from" asked sango, "im from california but i use to live around so we like just came back" kagome amswered. "hey, sesshy" a sick suducing voice all the goth growled except kagome. they all to see a girl dressed in a slutty outfit with alot of make up like kikyo. "kagura what the hell " sesshomaru said "well sexy thing i was calling you but you never answered so" this kagura said. "i changed my number so you wouldnt call me" sesshomaru said "but sesshy i want to talk to you love" kagura said in an un attracted voice." go fuck of kagura dont you see we are busy" sango then said " shut the fuck up you goth bitch" kagura said. " hey you dont talk to my freind like that because im a goth" sesshomaru said "but baby you are a prep not a stupid goth like these losers" Kagura said that made every one growl even kagome. Sesshomaru heart skipped a beat when she growled kagura heard "sessh baby are you okay youre heart skipped a beat" kagura said "i will prove to you i am a goth" sesshomaru said.

A.N: hey please r&r (read and review) thank you. stay tuned for the next episode of Gothic love

PS :

chessy name lol.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: sorry its the shortest chapter in this story i think but my creativity shall make this please read and review as always DESCLAIMER: inuyasha doesnt belong to me *sniff* im soo sorry lol.

CHAPTER 2; KISS

Sesshomaru then grabed kagomes arm and whispered so only she could hear "go with it" sesshomaru said he then touched his lips againts they kissed nothing went through kagomes mind but that she wanted more than one kiss. kagura gasped then screamed "why you goth bicth im going to destroy you "kagura screamed

KAGURA P.O.V

That bitch how dare she! well im gonna show whos the woman for sesshomaru thats not bitch ass kagome.!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n ok so this chapter three recap... from chapter 2: ok so sesshomaru kissed kagome so that he cold prove to kagura that he was a goth not prep ( no offense to people who are prep just need a story). so in this chapter kagura will "show" kagome whos she messing with so enjoy! R&R PLEASE as always

DESCLAIMER: i do not own inuyasha so please dont remind me i get sad :,( sorry if its short i will have longer chapters thank you.

CHAPTER 3;FIGHT WON

Soon after kagome and sesshomaru parted there was a white blur going at kagome, kagome quickly put a barrier around sesshomaru and herself everybody gasped even sesshomaru "k k kagome?"sango said "are you a miko?" sango and miroku asked kagome just nodded."kagome you are very powerful"said sesshomaru. kagome blushed. kagura screamed out loud "sesshy belongs to me not you goth whore" kagura yelled " SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WIND WHORE" kagome yelled as she threw miko power balls at kagura, she didnt have time to doge so the black orbs surrounded her, soon they had tied around her and squeezing kagura so hard her eyes might pop out then black orbs left and went to kagome kagura then fainted kagome laughed out loud"hahaahahahahahahaaaaaa she is such a weakling" she said sesshomaru was so suprised he had a huge grin on his face

SESSHOMARU POV

I couldnt stop smiling she was so perfect she will be my new girlfriend if she says yes lets just say she says yes "kagome that was really amazing you know you were great" i said "thanks thats one of the reason i was kicked out of school" kagome said sadly he felt bad that she was feeling bad, i really want to ask her out but i need to wait i mean i just meant her.

NORMAL POV

kagome felt sesshomaru arua it had a bad feeling she didnt like it. She didnt know why at all. she was still thinking about thekiss they had. The bell just rang "oh!, i guess i have to go" kagome said "hey kagome whats your next class" asked miroku "i have bio class" kagome said "us too" sesshomaru said, all of then went walking of to bio. "you" said a voice to sesshomaru "inuyasha what could you possibly want "said sesshomaru ...

A/N please stay tuned tooo...! Gothic Love


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER;4 BROTHER TROUBLE  
Inuyasha POV

i looked at my half brother "you" i said. I was about to yell when something that smelled like vanilla and rain in the summer hit my nose i turned my head to see a very hot goth girl. no not goth why! "uh hi you must be the new girl right?" i said "oh yeah im kagome huagarashi" she said she was really preety hot

Sesshomaru POV

no not my stupid half brother he likes kagome but not anymore when me and kagome are a couple sesshomaru thought

NORMAL POV

kagome was just looking at the halfbreed know as inuyasha. "INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU" a voice said then the ugly girl know as kikyo appeared "inuysha were are you" she said she bumped into kagome "hey goth shit whatch were youre going" kikyo yelled " hey you watch it you ugly bitch" kagome bit back kikyo stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around "what did you just say" kikyo growled "you heard me" kagome said "oh sesshomaru i havent seen you in a while "kikyo used a sick suduceing voice "hmp" sesshomaru just said "WELL" She scraemed "what?" sesshomaru said in an annyoyying voice " tell this amature to scurry away" kikyo said in a disgusted voice. "why would i do that?"sesshomaru "SHE IS ANNOYING LOVE!'' Kikyo said "not this again kikyo i dont even like you one bit"Sesshomaru said "any ways youre with the half breed" seshomaru said " uh kiyo about it we are through i just dont like you and you are ugly"inuyasha said quikly kikyo just stared and almost all the school was watching then they started laughing a tear fell from kikyos face and then she started to sob she tried to hug sesshomaru he smiled and said REALLY UGLY! then kikyo started to run away" ihate you!'' she yelled


	5. Chapter 5

As always Please R&R and Inuyasha doesnt belong to me *breaks down and cries* Just read! :'(

CHAPTER5;SETTLING

soon after a while kagome stared to settle in with the gang mostly became best friends with sango and sesshomaru a little bit of muriko, though he is still a pervert. THREE MONTHS LATER:

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

I was finally gonna ask her out after three months of building up my relationship with her its time! but inuyasha sorta still likes her but no matter she will be mine! as usal i was waiting for kagome in the parking lot after 5 minute of waiting a black volvo came around the corner soon kagome got out of the car wearing a black skirt with cross leginings and a black shirt that said "everyone will burn in fire" with a picture of stick figures running around caught on fire " im sorry im late sess i over slept" Kagome siad "its okay" i told her "um kagome i was wondering if you would like to catch a movie with me this friday?" i asked "sess i wouldnt like to i would love to!"she answered. i smiled and gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead

Normal P.O.V

what the lovebirds didnt know was that a pair of eyes looking at them. after two months that kagome was atenneding the school there was a new kid but was really strange his name was naraku.

Kagome P.O.V

while sesshomaru kissed my forehead i laughed but then i stopped and turned around it felt like someone was staring at me from the shadows burning a hole through my head. "whats wrong kagome?" sesshomaru asked "nothing its just i feel like someone is staring at me" i answered

Narakus P.O.V

I was staring at the girls kagomes head she was cute and i knew she was the protecter of the jewel shard it wasnt as powerful as kagome though i want that power and kagome so bad but sesshomaru aSked her on a date dammit I punched the sidewalk "psst" called a voice to me it was my stepsister kagura she had A little grugde with kagome because kagome a mere miko and human (spoiler:SHES A DEMON) beat her in a small fight. Hmm i thought maybe kagura can help me? "PSST! " Kagura whispered "what now kagura" i hissed " i think i have a plan to have kagome begging for mercy" Kagura smiled evilly. "no" i say "w-what!" kagura hesitated " i will not repeat myself- NO" i hissed. "omfg you like her hmmp i guess that whore will sleep with just anybody." kagura snapped i quickly grab her by the throat " how dare you she is the miko of the shikon no tama!" i shouted kaguras eyes widen then her face was starting to turn purple i let her go she was rubbing her neck "you are going to help get kagome" i said she glared at me then after a minute of staring " whats in it for me" only one word will answer this stuipid question "Sesshomaru" she then smiled evilly which meant that she agreed with me.

Dum Dum Dum! PLease review this chapter! stayed tuned for chapter 6 of Gothic Love!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dates and unexpected bitches

It was friday and it was the day kagome and sesshomaru were going on thier date it was after school and kagome got a ride with sesshomaru

IN CAR: KAGOME P.O.V

As i was listing some green day "so sess what movie do you want to watch." i asked "i dont know what do you want to watch?" he replied "hhhmmm i dont know when we go to the movies lets choose ok?" i said "sure" sesshomaru replied " so what time are you gonna pick me up? " i asked " about 8 " sess answered. "stop here this is my house" i said. the car stopped "guess ill see you at 8 then bye" i said "bye kagome" sesshomaru said.

AT THE MOVIES: NORMAL P.O.V

soon around 8:20 the couple arrived. "so did you chose a movie to watch" sesshomaru asked kagome. "what about paranormal activity" kagome said "okay thats fine"

what they didnt know was that they were being followed by kagura and naraku.

IN FRONT OF THE MOVIES: NARAKUS P.O.V

"ok kagura heres the plan first lets get into the movie they are going into next you sit at least far way but not that farway that you cant see them. next when kagome goes into the bathroom were she will before you she comes back you have to hyptnotize sesshomaru which wont last long maybe for like 10 minutes and you have to kiss him for kagome to see so when she goes outside to cry or something i will find her,OK"

"umm what if the hyptotizing doesnt work and how will hypnotize him" kagura asked. " it will work but not for a long time 10 to 15 minutes here take this bottle of purfume just spray yourself and say sesshomarus name three times and when he smells he will be in trance got it" naraku replied "ok, oh,OH i see them they are going into paranormal activity" kagura said "ok lets go"

IN THE MOVIE THEATHER: NORMAL P.O.V

soon after kagome and sesshomaru enterd the movie theater so did kagura. a few minutes into the intro of the movie kagome went into the bathroom. kagura quickly sprayed her self with the purfume and chanted sesshomarus name 3 times,{here goes nothing} kagura thought. kagura then went to sit next to sesshomaru "sesshy love" kagura moaned grossly. sesshomaru turned his head it looked like he was about to yell but instead he sniffed a bit and his eyes turned red but suddenly they changed to a light pink then completly black. "hm i cant belvived that worked" kagura mummred. she got near and pecked him on the lips but sesshomaru grab her and started to kiss her fully about 5 minutes they were making out. thats when kagome came back to see the bitch from school kissing her date! " oh my fucken god! whata hell is this sesshomaru! how could you!" kagome yelled near tears. she was about to slap sesshomaru but he caught her hand he slapped kagome in her face and pushed her to the floor, kagura was laughing."hahahahahaha" "WHY SESSHOMARU WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!"Kagome yelled " why would i like you human bitch!" sesshomaru yelled. kagome was about to attack back but she heard whispears around her she looked up to see a croud of people. "YOU KNOW WHAT SESSHOMARU YOU CAN JUST FUCK KAGURA I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN" kagome yelled " sure i would be gladly to fuck my misstress" sesshomaru said coldly. "*sniff* MISSTRESS? I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"kagome yelled and left the theater and went out side for some fresh air.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ok this is chapter 7 thnak you all for reviews it means alot to me. As always Desclaimer: INUYASHA SADLY DOENT BELONG TO : ITS STILL A SESSH/KAGOME pairing.

CHAPTER 7: SPIDERS TRAP naraku P.O.V

finally after kagura went inside i stayed outside waiting for kagome to come outside about 10 minutes later kagome came bursting through the theaters doors crying. {ok its show time!} Naraku thought smiling.

NORMAL P.O.V

Kagome sat outside crying in a planter soon naraku showed up and "suddenly" notices kagome crying "uh hey kagome are you ok?"naraku asked "*sniff* yea why you asking?" kagome replied trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks "im asking becuase a pretty girl like you shouldnt crying" naraku answered. Kagome blushed. Naraku smiled {ha i got her} naraku thought.

"so uh why are you crying did something happen?" Naraku asked "Even i dont know what happened,i was on a date with sesshomaru i went to the bathroom, i came back and found him making out with kagura the slut!" kagome yelled crying "yes i heard kagura is a slut."

"Well.." Naraku started. "you know what im just going home." kagome said. {Damn think of something Naraku!} naraku thought. "kagome want me to walk you home?" naraku said. But he turned around and kagome was across the street. {what the hell! i wasnt fast enough!} Naraku thought.

KAGOME P.O.V

{here i am walking down the street hurt, i cant belive i fell for sesshomaru i thought he was nice and everything a girl like me likes.} kagome thought.

INUYASHA P.O.V

{i guess walking isnt so bad stupid car. i just replaced the motor and it breaks down" inuyasha thought. I was walikng down the street but i took a sniff and it smelled like...Kagome! {hey it smells like kagome! but where is ... oh shes coming this way!} i thought.

NORMAL P.O.V

{HMM its inuyasha} kagome thought. "uh hey kagome" inuyasha said. "hi inuyasha" kagome said looking away. "hey is everyhting alright kagome?"inuyasha asked. "um yea im ok" kagome replied. "why wont you look at me then" inuyasha asked raising his eyebrows. Kagome looked up to face inuyasha. "KAgome! your eyes are all puffy,have you been crying did something happen!" inuyasha asked. "why do you care?" kagome said. Inuyasha blushed "um i just do ok!" inuyasha said angryliy "ok i'll tell you." kagome said. "um ok, hey you wanna talk bout this somewhere else. you like coffe?" inuyasha asked "um sure" kagome replied. " i know where we can go" inuyasha smiled.

A/N: thank you all please contiue reading gothic love please stayed tune for chapter 8 of Gothic Love Thank you! :D :))))s


	8. Chapter 8

A/N; like always I DONT OWN INUYASHA! Thank you please continue R&R THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! :)))))))

CHAPTER 8: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!

NORMAL P.O.V

So kagome and Inuyasha headed to the famous coffe shop called Buzz cafe.(which belongs to ) "so um Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha asked as they took thier seats at the cafe. "well,i guess i should start with who made me cried... it was your half brother sesshomaru&it was also kagura" Kagome said with a bitter taste."so what did they do!" inuyasha said a bit angry. "Well me and sesshomaru were going on a movie date and when we were at the movies i went to the bathroom, 5 minutes later i came back and found sesshomaru making out with kagura!" kagome said hurt. "hey its ok i already know my brother is a heartless ass." Inuyasha smiled trying to cheer up kagome. She was laughing. "thanks inuyash, i guess preps arent snobish they do have a heart, except kikyo and kagura."kagome said (no offense people!). "uh thanks i guess" inuyasha said smiling. "Hey, inuyasha can i ask you something" Kagome asked. "Why are you being so nice to me, i mean like your cheering me up?" Kagome asked. "um, uh its just cause..." Inuyasha was blushing "because i like you! You seem nice and yeah" Inuyasha said still blushing. "thank you inuyasha for the coffe and for everything but i have to go" Kagome said. "Hey before you go heres my number call me we can.. you know um, hangout, talk" Inuyasha said, handing a napkin withhis phone number on it. "thank you,... i'll see you later inuyasha bye"Kagome said and with that she left and went home. Inuyasha just sat in the chair and smiled.

MOVIES: Sesshomaru P.O.V

I was in the chair waiting for kagome but she didnt come.. thats when i noticed that kaguras smell was here mixed with... Hm that smell i think its...hm,{OMFG, KAGOME WAS CRYING!. Where is she i'll asked around, thats weird people keep staring at me.} "Hey you!" a women said "yea you almighty demon" the women said with sarcasm. "you shouldnt hit a girl! that girl was crying, you where to busy sucking a bitches face to notices there were children in the theater!" the lady was screaming.. wait what bitch! "Ma'am what are you talking about?" i asked "dont you remember your were making out with a slut where a purple shirt with feathers and a white mini skirt!,you also pushed that goth girl to the ground you should go to hell for that!"the lady screamed and ran off {somebody had a bowl of cocoa nuts!} i thought. i closed my eyes for a second and kept them closed trying to remeber what the fuck happened. {no no no no its true i was kissing kagura thats the slut! and i pushed kagome to the floor but how come i cant remeber... the last thing i remember was a scent and it was mixed with kaguras smell} i gasped {OMFG} i thought

*FLASHBACK* SESSHOMARU A 10 YEAROLD

"Remember sweetie" my mom "You dont touch this perfume,... you rember when aunt sakura had a boyfriend, well she sprayed this on her self and said the guys name she liked and said it three times to hypnotize him to do whatever she wanted him do. "and this candy if you make it correctly and use a good amout of color it will change your eye color" my mom explained.

*END OF FALSHBACK*

{I have to talk to kagome!} hopefully she will forgive me.

KAGOME P.O.V HER HOUSE:

As i went into my room i slamed the door and turned up my stero to _"i hate everything about you" _by three days grace (which doesnt belong to me). {why did this happen to me} i thought a tear slidiing down my cheek,soon i went to sleep.

*DREAM*

_me and sesshomaru were standing in a pretty garden filled with roses in every color possible blue red yellow, white,even black. we were holding hands about to kiss, everything was going slow and suddenly he pushed me to the ground smiling wickedly, "stupid human wench what makes you think we can be together!" sesshomaru. suddenly hegrabs a girl with a pink dress with feathers looking like a slut with big heels wearing a lot of makie-up, it was Kagura! Then he starts kissing her! "hahahah kagome guess you do belong to naraku!" Kagura said._

*END OF DREAM*

I sat up in bed filled with tears "i need to talk to sango!" i said i checked the time it was 1:53.. {hmm its a little late maybe i shouldnt call her} i grabed the phine and stared at it...

A/N thank you all who reviewed my story i'll try to update every day thank you all again.. once again pleases stayed tuned to Gothic Love!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Thank you people! Hope this is a good chapter thank-you! :DDD

CHAPTER 9: A FRIENDS COMFORT

KAGOMES P.O.V

I had the phone and i just kept staring at it,{hmm...} i thought, then i started to punch in numbers, *ring ring*

SANGOS P.O.V

I was sleeping when my phone started buzzing {who the hell could be calling at this time of night} i thought i checked my phone and it was kagome, i quickly answered it "hello?" i said. At the end of the line was kagome "sango its me" kagome said very sad. "are you ok kagome you seem sad." i said. "its just that you know how i went on that date with sesshomaru" kagome said "yeah how did it go, did guys kiss?" i said anxiously smiling."no! but sesshomaru was kissing someone!" Kagome said nearly in tears. "nice- wait what, so you mean he wasnt kissing you, then who was he kissing" i saked. "He was kissing kagura!" Kagome answered."what, but, he, how did and..wait kagura? but he doesnt even like kagura!" i said " yeah,i know then i was about to slap him but instead he pushed me down to the floor in front of alot of people, then i told him that i dont care what he does even fuck kagura and then he told me that sure i would be gladly to fuck my misstres!"kagome said. "Oh my god are you ok are you hurt?" i started asking "im ok but I've never been embarsed in my whole life!" and at the end of the line kagome started crying. "its ok kagome everything is gonna be ok, maybe tomorrow we can go to the mall and you know do girl stuff we can hang out " i said "ok, that sounds like fun" kagome said "ok call you tomrrow" Kagome replied "ok bye kags see you later" i said and disconected the call { what the hell is wrong with sesshomaru! how could he why with kagura he doesnt even like kagura!} i thought. {hm.. maybe i'll call miroku maybe he knows something} i thought. So i started to call miroku after a few calls he answered. "hello?" said a grogy miroku "hey miroku its me sango" "Ah yes the beautiful sango what can i do for you?" miroku asked "did kagome tell you how her date went with sesshomaru?" i said "no what happened?" miroku asked. so then i told him what happened between sesshomaru and kagome. "Thats terribly how could sesshomaru be so vile!" miroku said to me. " i know later im taking kagome to have a girls day out" i said " Hm may i come along with the two young ladies that are gonna 'hang' out together alone" miroku said hopefull " you big pervert" i said "Big is right my dear sango" miroku said " ugh whatever bye" and i quickly hang up. {I cant belive i like a pervert oh well} i thought smiling going back to sleep.

KAGOME P.O.V

After i finished talking with sango i couldnt go back to sleep {Why sesshomaru} i asked. Soon i had the thought that i had to talk with him. I dont want to like him... but i do! Once again i started to cry {well at least im gonna hangout with sango tomrrow.} i thought then i finally went to sleep.

INUYASHA P.O.V

{that dumbass sesshomaru ruined his chances with kagome} i thought walking into my room.{oh yeah this reminds me that i have to find sesshomaru and tell him what kagome said but right now im going to sleep} so i went to sleep.*beep* *beep* {whata hell is that oh yeah its my alarm clock wait when did i get an alarm clock} i thought waking up punching the alarm clock breaking it." i quickly got dressed and went to sesshomarus room and was about to knocked when the door opened."What do you want half breed?" sesshomaru said. " um, i heard what happened between you and kagome and i got to say thats cold even for you sesshomaru" i said. The door was about to close but instead the door opened revealing an angry sesshomaru. "Where the hell did you hear that!" he screamed " From kagome" i said "we went to a cafe and we talked and i gave her my number." i said smiling "You son of a bitch were going out" sesshomaru said. "uh from her part of view your not." i said "well, i see you later" i said smiling.

SESSHOMARU P.O.V

{Whata the hell this is not good, i have to talk with kagome!}

KAGOME P.O.V

*_dream* _

_Again me and sesshomaru were holding hands in the garden about to kiss but i remeber his eyes were gold in the other dream but in this dream his eyes are black. Suddenly i was pulled through a big blur. _

Suddenly i was awake {what was that his eyes were black in this dream} i thought.{wait a sec at the movies were his gold or...BLACK! whats up with him} i thought. " i have to talk with sesshomaru about this." i said.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews sorry for the delay i had writers block for the first time. LOL. ok thank you please as always read and review. Hopefully i will update everyday.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Im so sorry for the late update internet was down and yeah so please enjoy THANK-YOU! ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! AND STUFF.

CHAPTER 10 HANGING OUT & INCOUNTERS!

NORMAL P.O.V

Kagome is at her house getting ready to go to the mall with sango when she recived a txt from sesshomaru. { Whata hell does he want now!.. Nope im not gonna respond imma ignore everything} But she couldnt resist and she read the txt *_Kagome u might not want to talk to me after yesterday but i can explain i swear plz give me another chance* _{Maybe i should forgive him hmmm,... i need to think}

AT THE MALL WITH SANGO NORMAL P.O.V

"hey Kagome are you feeling ok?" asked sango in the parking lot. "Yea, its just that sesshomaru sent me a txt here look it." Kagome said handing sango her phone."Hmmm usually he doesnt want to apolgize maybe he had a reason why he acted so... fuckinling retared." Sango said with a smirk "Yea, but i need to talk to him bout it i need to know what happened." Kagome said. Upon entering the mall kagome and sango both saw the bitches from school giggling and looking their way. Ayame,Kikyo,and Kagura! "Here comes the stampeade of bitches in heat." Sango said "So kagome how was your "date" with sesshomaru." Kagura asked with an evil smirk. "Well, when you were acting like a bitch in heat i left cause i knew it would get ugly, like you missing your period." Kagome said." Why you bitch you dare mess with me! me and sesshomaru are dating" Kagura lied trying to make kagome upset. "Fine,i'll ask him"Kagome said. So she pulled out her phone and was writing a txt to sesshomaru. *_ok sessh but i need u 2 tell me the truth. k. Are you and kagura dating? :?* _"text message sent" Kagome said. Kagura suddenly got scared {oh no what am i going to do i thought she was ignoring sessshomaru.!.} Kagura thought nervously. Then the group of girls heard kagomes phone ring. Kagome again pulled out her phone and read.. *_hell no sure we kissed but wait ur gonna have to fill me in what happened but i would never date kagura btw where r u we need to talk :l* _Kagome smirked. Kagome responded *_im at the mall kagura is here with the towns top whores but we still need to talk thought see later then* _"Hmm... guess your such a loser you pretend and dream sessomaru and you are dating." Kagome said calmly "Why you goth bitch!" Kagura said about to attack kagome and sango. Kagura got out her demonic fan "Dancing Blades!" Kagura yelled opening her fan and sclicing the air sending blades to kagome and quickly put up a barrier. "Ahhh! why wont you fight like the human wench you are!" Kagura yelled in anger. "Who says im not a human?" Kagome gasped "the bitch is a... DEMON!."Kikyo yelled. "Hmm little miss im ugly figured it out." Kagome said. "Hey you bitch!" kikyo kagome started to transform not alot midnight black hair grew up to her butt. her brown eyes changed into a beautiful blue ocean color. "KAGOME!" yelled a familiar silky voice. {Oh hell its sesshomaru!} Kagura thought. {hmm i still have that bottle of purfume} Kagura quickly went through her puse trying to find the mind controling saw what was happening. "Hey kagura trying to cover stinky smell." Kagome said. "Nope sesshomaru is gonna be mine" Kagura snickered quickly sprayed herself with the purfume and said" SESSHOMARU!,SESSHOMARU!,SESSHOMARU!" Kagura yelled. Suddenly kagome saw sesshomaru come closer "Oh my god kagome your more beautiful" Sesshomaru said. His eyes ooking strait into kagomes new colored eyes. Suddenly sesshomaru said "Ew, whata hell stinks!". Then his eyes started to change a soft pink then black."Sesshomaru oh my god whats wrong!" Kagome said.{his eyes.. t-there not gold there black!..}

KAGOME P.O.V

{His eyes are black...}

FLASHBACK...

_A 7 yr-old Kagome was running aroung the garden waiting for her mom to come outide and continue their miko magic lessons. "One thing you could know someone is under a spell is by thier eye color... Pink is under a is when your hyptnotized or under some control. But when pink comes first then black they are hyptnotozied and under a spell." Kagome moms said._

END OF FLASHBACK...

"ohhh now i know whats going on KAGURA YOU BITCH YOURE GOING TO PAY." i said. "W-what a-are you talking about" Kagura said." your using that purfume to control sesshomaru, i know just the spell to break this." i said.I closed my eyes and chant "may this being be free de loz malos y liberta!" i yelled [A/N Means let this being free from the bad and be free.] Then sesshomaru started to levate in the sky glowing gold.

SESSHOMARU P.O.V

I started to feel nothing but warmth my feet werent touching the ground "Sesshomaru are ok sessh?" called the most beautiful voice... Kagome!. my eyes started to flutter opening,in front of me was a blue eyed kagome "Your eyes are so beautiful" i said.I heard a scoff coming from kagura who saw me look at her, she gasped and ran away with her group of hoes.(A/N no offence for ppl who like kagura kikyo or ayame) "Sesshomaru ae you ok you had a some kind of sorry bout that though."Kagome asked. "Its alright because you set me free of kagura and her stupid smelling purfume, which strangely smelled a bit of naraku." i answered."hm i didnt notice." Kagome said

NORMAL P.O.V

Kagome,sesshomaru and sango went to the food court to get some lunch. "By the way sessh im sorry i you know got mad guess it wasnt your fault." Kagome said. "no i wanted to aplogize because i've been acting like a piece of shit." Sesshomaru said. "ok, but it wasnt your fault." Kagome answered. "Oh crap!" Sango said."Whats wrong sango" Kagome asked."My mom just sent me a txt i have to go see you later." Sango answered leaving the group."Um.. kagome can i ask you something" Sesshomau asked "Y-yea?" Kagome answered."Do you want to go on a date with me, you know to make up our um.. last date?"Sesshomaru asked."Um... okay!" Kagome she gave him a hug."I have to go now gotta get home for dinner,but text me later ok."Kagome said. "ok see you later"sesshomaru said.

SESSHOMARU P.O.V

{Well at least she forgives me!} i was so happy everything has gone back to normal but what really bother me was kagura and her was naraku scent on it. Did he give it to her?Does he have something to do with this? Hmmmm. {I need to find the truth...starting with naraku} i thought

A/n: Ok i think this a short chapter but ok once again sorry for not update! *Gets chased by mob*

R&R people thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

A\N: Hey! im super sorry i didnt update. I've been having some trouble with my account password and i had to get a new computer... What a hasle but now i've updated so plz read and review R&R! +-+ Thank you!

CHAPTER 11: OUR FIRST DATE

SESSHOMARU P.O.V

Gotta hurry and get to school i need to find out what the hell really happen. As i walked to the school i suddenly saw Kagura and Naraku talking, i saw them but they didnt see, so i quickly hid and listened in their conversation."I dont think we should continue with our plan sesshomaru found out what happened" Kagura had said. "What!" Naraku yelled. "Yeah, i saw Kagome and sesshomaru and he said that i was using the freakin mindcontrolling junk of.. whatever it is!" Kagura nervously yelled. "Does he know that i gave it to you?" Naraku asked "N-no i dont think so i, he didnt say anything about you." Kagura said "Good" Naraku said. "So whats the bad news?" Naraku said anxiously wanting to know. "They're going out again i forgot when but they are." Kagura said."DAMMIT KAGURA, i told you i need time,I was trying to talk to her but she left before i could even start talking." Naraku yelled angrily. Then Naraku stormed off really mad. I knew it! It was Naraku all along. I gotta tell Kagome

KAGOME P.O.V

_"ring, ring"_ "Ahh, has anyone seen my phone!" i couldnt find my phone but i could hear stupid me im a demon and i cant even sniff out my own phone.! "Aha!" Finally sucess. Hmm its Sesshomaru. "Hello?" i asked "Hey Kagome i gotta tell you something." Sesshomaru said. Oh what now. "Yea" I replied " I know who's behind this" He said "Well spill, grr whoever it is i'll purifuy their sorry asses" I said. I heard Sesshomaru chuckle over the phone. " I guess i will be joing you, it was Naraku and Kagura." Sesshomaru said calmy. "Aha! I knew they had something to do with this!" I yelled. "So um Kagome wanna grab some dinner later maybe at 8?" I could hear Sesshomaru voice being... hopefull." Sure where do you wanna eat." I asked "Um, thats a suprise. But what are you up to for food" He asked "Hmm im a bit up for sushi I guess" I replied. "Sure, cant wait, I will pick you up at 8" Sesshomaru said."Sure,bye!" I said and hung up. Ok so right now its... 4. Which he will be here in about... Ok im totally gonna fail math... ok 4 what a day.

SESSHOMARU P.O.V

Yes finally Im taking Kagome on a date! I heard a knock on the door. Grr what know "Who is it?" I asked "Its me you idiot" Inuyasha came, more like barged into my room."Hey get out of here im getting ready for a date" I said angrily. "A date huh with who, the town slut." Inuyasha said snickering. "No little brother thats your job."I said obiously insulting him. I could hear him growl. "For your information Im going out with Kagome" I said turning my back to him and slightly smirking. "What!" He asked "Anyway why are you even here?" I asked. "I know you took my extra ramen dude you should give it back." Inuyasha said angirly."Man you dumbass i didnt take it but if you cleaned your room and sniffed around you could find it." I said a bit irratated."Whatever mom" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at me and stormed off."Hmp" I said..I quickly checked the clock and it said 7:50 hmm guess I should get going. Soon after a few minutes I had arrived at Kagomes house. I got out of the car and I knocked on the front door. I waited for a few minutes and Kagome came out with a gray dress with a skull in the middle with it and it was kinda ripped from the the elbow. (A/n: Got that from a design from the sims 3,..Its custom if you want it go to the sims 3 resources idk whats its name but yeah.)

NORMAL P.O.V

"Wow, Kagome you look great" Sesshomaru said smiling. Kagome started to turn red "Thank you you dont look so bad yourself." Kagome replied. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru got into the car. "So where are we gonna eat sushi?" Kagome asked."Hm, well of course I wanted to suprise my date and take her to... The Jewel Sushi Cafe" Sesshomaru said. "Really? Oh I heard that place is really good and really expensive, are you s-" Kagome was about to finish her senteces but Sesshomaru inturpted "Yes, im sure. I really like you Kagome and of course I could pay for it, its not about the money but its about the thought of it." Sesshomaru said."Aww, that was really sweet ok" kagome replied. Soon they had arrived at the cafe sushi place. They found a spot and sat down and began to order. "So what are you gonna get?" Kagome asked."Hmm, maybe some veggie rolls" Sesshomaru replied. (Dont know what thats is but you could look it up I think it has something with veggies! =P)"Oh, that sounds good, oh how about some herbal tea." Kagome said. "Sure,that sounds great." Sesshomaru said. Soon after they ordered their foods they talked and ate. Before they knew it,it was 9:30.

SESSHOMARU P.O.V

Finally our date is over. Now I have to take Kagome home. "So.. Kagome did you have a good time" I asked "Oh sessh, I had a great time, you know without the interuptions hehe." Kagome replied. I chuckled. "Yep!" I asked. "We should do this again Kagomes. What do you say we go on another date like a picnic at the park." I said."Sure,next time" Kagome said. I saw Kagome's house and parked and got out to greet Kagome.

KAGOME P.O.V

Hmm, I think I should reward Sesshomaru for a wonderful date... "Hey, Sesshomaru I just wanted to thank-you for a wonderful , I should reward you for close your eyes." I said. Sesshomaru closed his eyes but also lifted an eyebrow. I giggled a bit and leaned in. For a moment our lips touched and had contacted. Our lips had become one.(A/N: AKWARD...)

SESSHOMARU P.O.V

Kagome was kissing me. Our lips had touched and they were sensibly dancing against each other feeling our electricty running through our lips. Then we seperated."Wow" I said. I heard Kagome giggle."Thank-you, you werent so bad yourself."Kagome chuckled. "I guess it's getting late, i gotta go, but I'll text you later ok" Kagome said "Ok, goodnight Kagome" I said "Back at you" she said.

(A/N:Ok that was the end was this chapter, I will try to update ok thank you all for you reviews THANK-YOUUUUU! Stay tune!)


End file.
